Full of Choices!
by HarmonyDST05
Summary: With the Relic of Choice at hand, the world will bend to his fate! His view on the world has become a game. [A: Date the Main Characters.] [-] [B: Kill them all.] [-] [C: Fight!] [X].


**_Sorrow Forever Dream_**

 _Is there something as regret?_

 _Who knows, I always forget._

 _A line full of lies._

 _A dream that dies._

 _Bonded by the chains of insecurity._

 _Blinded by responsibility._

 _"Welcome to an unwelcoming world."_

 _A policy of someone old._

 _Seeking their choice._

 _That was also an eternal prison._

 _Take a pick boys!_

 _Remember, you're dealing with the devil._

 _Is their something such as faith?_

 _Don't know, they always come late._

 _A line full of lies._

 _A dream that said goodbyes._

 _Bonded by the chains of authority._

 _Blinded by greed of power filthy._

 _"Corruption can change someone's world."_

 _A known policy of old._

 _Is there a thing that made hate?_

 _Making me wait to take the bait?_

 _A threat of heaven's warmth._

 _The shattering of another heart._

 _Melting my soul from fate._

 _My life betrayed that I create._

 _The threads snapped._

 _My family collapsed._

 _Hunted by a lie._

 _A fraction of the truth._

 _Framed by all the clues._

 _Hinting at my non-existing escape._

 _Is my world full of choices?_

 _Tired from my forced decisions._

 _A forced movement._

 _A tower of lies that I implement?_

 _Forced to use_ _my cards._

 _Yet I fall, culled for name of "justice"._

 _For making such an excuse, retards._

 _I called for an undetermined "ruckus"._

 _The 'world' at turmoil._

 _Hell was invited in._

 _Dare did I not say?_

 _Remember, you're dealing with the devil._

 _With nothing else to hold._

 _There are always things to behold._

 _With a man with nothing to lose._

 _What did you expect with booze?_

 _Bonded by the chains of sorrow._

 _Blinded by the hatred that grow._

 _"The higher they rise, the sooner they fall."_

 _The words of wisdom for all._

 _Granted not misheard._

 _Gladly is disturbed._

 _Is there someone that I love?_

 _Heaven sent from above?_

 _Because of what I last hear._

 _A whisper that has an edge thats clear._

 _This time that dream did not lie._

 _But this time it did not say goodbye._

 _For she had a dissapointed sigh._

 _Ah..._

 _God forbid that I had forgotten._

 _The one that made this happen._

 _By blood, they all_ _say goodnight._

 _For it was how I saw the light._

 _It_ _did not make fate any less cruel._

 _Forcing yourself into a duel._

 _Regret was one thing._

 _Faith is another._

 _Hate lasts but not forever._

 _Choices that I force at my hand._

 _Sorrow for someone grand._

 _Love..._

 _For family that I had loved was blind._

 _The body of mine, thought to collapse._

 _Great_ _Pain._

 _Unimmaginable_ _Stress._

 _Bleeding_ _Weakness._

 _Hellish_ _Disdain._

 _For all in all,_

 _-Love was but a deadly double-edged sword to fall._

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

"Chief!" a shout came from a bearded man.

The said chief with a mask walked to inspect the scene, no one knows what expression is under that mask. But everyone that felt the presence of the chief would rather kill themselves than anything else.

The place they were at was all in ruins, they were planning to raid them but it seems that the Grimm had beaten them to it. There were corpses all across the roads, inside the houses and some left half-eaten.

None of them were affected, they are bandits or more accurately murderers and theives. They kill the people or either the grimm do it. Most are after all focused on the loots that was raided.

However, this time it was from the order of their 'chief', a.k.a. Raven Branwen.

From what was known, the bandits themselves did not know much of the head chief. Her only focus was about the 'family' or if some called, the entire tribe. The **Branwen Tribe**. But clearly this time it was an important matter for her. Why else would they enter hidden villages that was already dead? Rotting with the whole 'negative haven'.

The bearded man wielding an axe-flame thrower known as Tim Goldenrod continued after saluting. "Chief! It seems that your intel has been proven true. However we may have gathered more than we expected."

Raven just stood there, ensuring silence before she spoke in a cold voice. "Lead me to today's _harvest_."

Tim with the other bandits bowed before walking. "Follow us, Chief."

She only gave them a nod, then followed them.

They were walking towards a building that was still in passable condition. Men and women stationed with their weapons. Guarding the area and surveiling the surroundings.

The bandits saluted at her then made a path for them to enter.

Advancing into the building, anyone inside could hear a cry that seem to belong to a baby.

Apperently and coincidently, the walls were sound-proof. Raven narrowed her eyes on the source of all the noise. Which and where was placed onto a table, the baby was wrapped by a sunset-colored scarf with a cloud-like specks of bluish-white in the middle kind. The baby was wailing by a little.

Other stuff were scattered on the ground: blades of kinds, some clothing, jewelry, lien and etc.

All of her focus and attention however was on the baby. Curious. Raven raised her hand and shook them, signalling the bandits to leave her alone and they did. Raven removed her masked with a deadpan expression. Remaining neutral to her core.

Raven walked slowly towards the table and her hand moving towards the hilt of her blade. Expecting something entirely.

Raven inspected the baby and the scarf. The baby was sleeping. Her eyes gazed on the baby's left arm which was on its mouth. Looking more into detail, her eyes locked at the neck. It was something that she was looking for...

An accessory of some kind?

...Yes?

An item from the ancient times?

Yes.

It was a pendant in a slate-grey colour, with a variety of runes scribbled on the sides. The runes itself were glowing in a difference between blue and white. Shaped in an odd circle of a snowflake, it was like a symbolism of some kind.

It was exactly what was on her mind. Raven whispered. _' **The**_ _ **Relic** **of Choice**_ _, one of the ancient items from **The Story of the Four Seasons** and **The Tale of Two Brothers**.'_

Raven then moved her gaze at the baby's face. With a resolve to kill the baby in order to take the artifact. Knowing that the relic itself accepts only to one master unless was given permission for its use. Everything about the relic's power were something no one could understand, unless you have the _Relic of Knowledge_ or in myth from Earth, the Book of Thoth. The book that can give you Godly knowledge.

...A faint sound of unleashing her sword from the sheath, ready to give 'mercy' to this baby. In an age that may or may not be a year old.

Raven paused. Clearly shocked by another detail she almost failed to see.

The baby had open its eyes. Actually was awoken by the sound from the blade. Revealing that it was silver-colored, in silence Raven began to think. Forgetting that the baby was biting into the pendant, with a cute squeal.

 _'It's a Silver-Eyed baby...'_ Observing the baby that was rolling into the left. Raven returned her sword into the sheath within further contemplation.

 _'In tales like Summer Rose, the Silver-Eyed Warrior. Were born to become hunters against the Grimm. In the story, with the glare from the warriors. The Grimm would become afraid of its power.'_ Raven intensified her gaze onto the baby, who was currently playing with the scarf and biting it.

Saliva was all over the baby's face and it made Raven Branwen, a strong huntress and a chief of a tribe to be disgusted. _'Would Yang do that too?!'_

Raven was a little relieved that she did not have to deal with such things and a regret with sadness of not having such times of moments.

 _'To think that I believed that Summer was the last Silver-Eyed alive. Of course that the Warriors would not let that happen. But to think that they attached the **Relic of Choice** to a baby boy. In this case, the boy would have a hell-ish future. And an important figure also.'_ Raven leaned closer to the baby. She concluded a theory.

 _'This baby is the son of the Fall Maiden and with a Silver-Eyed father that was her Guardian that may or may not be alive or is/are currently missing. Considering the Fall Maiden can only open the **Gate of Choice** , the theory is more leaning that this is her child. With the orange-scarf and... ash-gray hair?'_ Raven stopped her brain into going further. She had thought all Silver-Eyed Warriors were like Summer, black hair with a crimson colour.

No... she doesn't have to bother with that anymore. Though she had heard that Summer was pregnant, with... no, Raven Branwen must move on to protect her true 'family'.

 _'The baby was left behind but for what reason? Though mentioning that this baby is the current holder of the **Relic of Choice**. It is better if none specifically even my brother, Taiyang, Summer and that Ozpin, would know of this information. In fact, it is true that now I have a card against Salem. But that may not ever happen.' _Raven grabbed and hold the baby. The baby boy was waving its arm up and down with excitement.

"I can use you. But in return I shall teach and protect you until you can do it yourself. Then I-" Raven was interrupted and was alarmed by a cry.

A cry that definitely gave her goose bumps. The cry of "Mama!" from the baby, moving its soft arms towards her face.

Raven froze in place, another cry of "Mama!" snapped her out of it.

Confused, she pointed at herself. In confirmation, a saliva jumped out and hit her face with the squeak of "Mama!". Continued with a slapping from the baby soft palms into her face covered in saliva.

Grossed out, Raven almost threw the baby. But still was able to control herself and put the baby into the table. With a handkerchief in hand, she wiped her face and burried it into the baby. Cleaning its face and hands from the disgusting, gross and hell of water named saliva.

The scene was getting different in seconds. The intense 'death' aura into an 'awe' aura.

In the next seconds. Raven was shivering, gripping into the baby. She screamed. "What did you call me?!"

"Mama!"

"Kuagh!"

Like a shot from a rifle into the heart, Raven bended her body like a perfect suplex. Stumbling and almost tripping, she recovered however her tone betrayed her. "A-again!"

"Mama!"

 _'D-damnit stop! Stop looking at me that way!'_ Her mind in complete discord by the next cutey cry.

"Mama! Mama!"

 _'T-thats it! It had truly crossed the line!'_ Gritting her teeth, oh how much of a different persona of her's after the magic words.

"I will adopt you!" Raven declared as she hold the cute baby like it was the same scene from The Lion King.

"Mama!" The baby too agreed aparrently. The pendant swaying on his neck.

 _'Then again, I could definitely keep the Tribe safe with him. But if they were to connect his future name into the Tribe. We would have to travel daily. So the best thing to do is that I will give him the **choice** to create his own name... Wait!'_ Raven dazed then it turned into a grim expression. Now noticing how she was reacting to this little event. Raven rapidly turned her head to check the surroundings. Then a sigh of relief was released from her mouth, remembering that the walls were sound-proof. Heaven bless her soul if someone heard her. Even if the 'blessed' part was already in her name.

If someone did, she would visit a certain someone and blame all the things at him. Beating the hell and his life in the line near death. That was what she would do when bad luck always hits her.

Realising the sound of "Mmmmnn..." from somewhere. She stared in confusion seeing the baby was about to cry.

Panicking, Raven took the baby in her arms. Before anything could be done. Raven felt that her outfit was somehow getting wet.

Raven grimanced and paled at the second. Though not only that, to her irritation, the baby was happily clapping. Mocking her very existence, who was flushing face red.

Raven planted the baby into the table, frustration all over her face. Being peed on is definitely _his_ effect on her.

The baby in confusion, saw Raven un-sheath her blade. Slashing the air and ripping space. A portal in the making. Taking care of business.

Raven dashed into it and disappeared. Along with the portal, it seems that space had repaired.

Note, RIP Qrow.

...A few moments later, with a new same outfit. Raven re-entered the building from the portal with a satisfied expression.

Then it turned into a frown. It was before she gaze towards the baby again. The baby was asleep. Snoozing cozy in his scarf-covered-saliva.

 _Again_ , grimanced Raven.

Taking out a towel out of nowhere and Oum knows how. Disturbed by it, Raven reluctantly cleans the baby.

It was these moments that she wished to experience. And finally she has.

Feeling the soft skin of the baby, Raven sighed and softly whispered. "Welcome to the Branwen Tribe, to our family. Little one."

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 **Prologue Chapter End**

 **"Dreams and Stars"**

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

Choices given by the Relic.

 _Stage 1: A New Start!_

 **[A: Stay silent.] [-]**

- _Raven will give you an alternative start. In a different relationship, she forces you to obey her and become a murderer. Becoming only a weapon._

 **[B: Act!] [X]**

 _\- Raven has started an awkward relationship with you, a son-mother kind. With this start, you are more carefree and an easier route has opened for you._

 **[C: Sleep.] [-]**

 _\- Death is assured by Raven for not witnessing the MC's Silver Eyes. Taking the Relic for herself._

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 **Hey guys Harmony here!**

 **I know Raven here is too much Out Of Character, but let me give an explanation.**

 **The Relic of Choice. Like a game with different outcomes for each choice made. The characters themselves are 'forced' to react at it.**

 **The thing that can only rival and choose to oppose it are: The Relics of Destruction, Creation and Knowledge however there will be events that the outcome would still be the same and some other mental power are able to resist it. Resist not Immune. Even that "Gamer's Mind" would not stop it.**

 **Hope I didn't do too bad! Have a nice read everyone.**

 **P.S. I am also following the Colour Code Names Rule, however for our little MC here will have a different type yet it will refer to another type or types of colour. In for a surprise? Then the poem or whatever foreshowing it has, will be revealed later for a greater plot. Oh and do note that the chapter title will be revealing a more factor of the story.**

 **Got the name, the alias, the fighting style, semblance, dress?, persona and emblem. With plot this time. Glad to know I don't have to give up on this one.**

 **Again I hope you guys have a great time!**


End file.
